mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-112.207.6.163-20130217005321/@comment-75.174.121.219-20130217013135
I agree with what you are saying, the majority of bronies are so self rightous that they don't realize that they are being too proud of themselves. Yes we go against social norms but that does not mean we have to shove it in everyboby's face. This is why bronies are hated so much, because we can't learn to conrtol how much we talk about the show or try to get others to watch it. I am going to post a paper that i wrote about this here as well and see what you think about it. Stop with the Hate Fat. Ugly. Stupid. Old. Gay. Weird. Crazy. These are all words that most people have heard being said against someone. This judgmental mindset is common among most people, especially teens, and it is becoming a major problem for self-esteem among young people. With all the put-downs, misjudgments, and inaccurate assumptions, people start to feel like they aren’t worth anything, which can commonly lead to suicidal thoughts. This is a problem that needs to be solved but in order to solve it, it is necessary to understand why it is a problem. According to social psychologist Stephanie Weeks, judgment is based on two dimensions of an action. The first dimension is whether the action is internal (personality-based) or external (specific for the situation). The second dimension is whether the action is stable (reoccurring) or unstable (a onetime act). An internal and stable action is more likely to be associated with the person whereas an external and unstable action is associated with the situation. Internal/unstable and external/stable are the two that are harder to categorize. (Weeks) She continues to say that the Fundamental Attribution Error (FAE) tends to cause people to overestimate the internality and stability of the action especially when the action is negative. A more specific case of the FAE is the Actor-Observer Effect (AOE) which goes to say that people judge themselves better than they judge others. In other words, they give themselves more credit for the action being external and unstable when they judge the actions of others to be more internal and stable. (Weeks) So, now that we know why people judge in general, let’s be more specific and see why people misjudge bronies (people ages fourteen and older that watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). People who misjudge bronies are commonly referred to as haters or anti-bronies (although there is differentiation between the two: anti-bronies are against bronies because they have had a bad experience with bronies whereas haters simply dislike bronies because they are different). SO, why do they dislike or even hate bronies? The most common reason given is that they don’t like how bronies are “shoving MLP down their throats” which is to say they don’t like bronies constantly trying to talk about the show and always trying to show them the show. This is not done by all bronies now but the main background for it is back at the beginning of the fandom when there weren’t any designated sites for bronies so the only places to talk to other bronies about the show was on general chat sites and meme sites. The sites were commonly overrun with pony-related content to the point that anything pony-related was banned from the site so bronies went and made their own sites including ponychan.com, equestriadaily.com, and various groups on Facebook. Now that bronies have their own sites to talk about ponies all they want, the excuse from haters of having ponies shoved down their throats is no longer valid and yet it is still used. Admittedly there are still bronies who are overly exuberant (known as hyper-bronies) about the show but they are in the minority. (“Why Is There Brony Hate?” 1) There are also the extremely infamous cloppers. Cloppers are what give bronies a bad name. What is commonly referred to as Rule 34 of the Internet states that if it exists on the internet, there is porn of it. Cloppers are bronies who “enjoy” porn of MLP. A lot of anti-bronies dislike bronies because the only bronies they know are cloppers. To cancel this out, there are groups as well as individual non-clopper bronies who seek out ill-informed anti-bronies and attempt to set them right with the concepts of non-cloppers. (“Why Bronies Are Disliked” 1) So, in actuality the problem is not so much the haters but the hyper-bronies and cloppers (together called extra-bronies) that give bronies a bad name. so, how do we solve this problem? As mentioned before, there are groups of bronies, as well as individual bronies, that seek to enlighten anti-bronies about the brony community excluding extra-bronies. There is also the strategy of maintaining the non-extra-brony lifestyle and hope to convince extra-bronies to cease their infamous behavior and simply be like the rest of the bronies or leave the community. Of course there are still haters who hate simply because bronies are different from social norms which brings up the common saying, “Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate” and there is nothing we can do about them; if they don’t like it because they don’t like it and not because of the extra-bronies then they are entitled to their own opinions. Bu7t to solve the problem of extra-bronies, simply seeking out anti-bronies and enlightening them will not be very effective especially concerning anti-bronies specific to hyper-bronies as they will only take it as more shoving. So, how do we enlighten anti-bronies to the truth of “normal” bronies? Anti-bronies need to be shown that not all bronies are extra bronies; we need to show them what “normal” bronies are like without having it being labeled as more shoving, but how? Well, every once in a while there are threads set up specifically for bronies and anti-bronies to express their views about each other. Since these are usually scheduled, someone could create a video, paper, PowerPoint, etc. explaining the difference between extra-bronies and “normal” bronies. The problem behind this is that it will only get the attention to anti-bronies that take part in the debate. So, how do we appeal to a larger audience? Another solution is using social media to spread the word. Create pages on Facebook, Twitter, DeviantArt, and videos on Youtube that include the message. Tell whomever visits the pages or watches the video to pass on the word to everyone they know and for them to tell everyone they know and so on. This is just another example of how social media can help a cause. If these solutions are successful, the good name of the bronies will be restored and there will be less hate. The motto of the bronies is love and tolerance but when outsiders are abusive and hateful toward bronies, it is hard to maintain that motto. So, please help to make this world a more loving and tolerant world for the days to come.